Hogwarts Reunion
by Pixie Dust
Summary: Its been twenty years since Harry and the others graduated from Hogwarts.....and now theres a reunion!


HOGWARTS REUNION  
  
  
20 years after they left Hogwarts............. Nope sorry, Harry didn't marry Ginny and Ron didn't marry Hermione, they all married totally different people......they now have children of their own.........and though they tried, found it difficult to keep in touch.   
  
Harry is (Surprise Surprise!) an Auror, Hermione is the Charms teacher at a Wizarding School in America, and Ron is the new Chairman of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.   
  
And of course all their other classmates have occupations too............  
  
  
So anyway........... the reunion.............  
  
  
It is August 4th and the Great Hall is decorated for the occasion. The magically enchanted ceiling is twinkling with stars from the clear night.   
  
  
Everyone gathers into the Great Hall but doesn't have much opportunity to speak because the headmaster is giving a speech first.   
  
  
Unfortunately Dumbledore has passed away, and so has McGonagall, and many other teachers.   
  
  
Thus, the new headmaster greeting everyone is none other than Neville Longbottom. No, not the same careless, forgetful Neville, but a more mature and wiser Neville. Nevertheless he smiles nervously at the crowd before starting.   
  
"Welcome Back to Hogwarts! I hope you will enjoy your evening. I hope you will have fun remembering memories or just catching up on the latest news. I know you are, or atleast I am, excited to get this show on the road so a delightful night to you all."  
  
  
"Neville!!!!! I can't believe it! Headmaster of Hogwarts! I mean I read it in the Daily Prophet but I thought it was a joke or something." That comment was from Mr. Ronald Weasley.   
  
  
"Yea, I'm very impressed. Congratulations," said Harry.   
  
  
"Harry! I didn't even see you when you came in! How are you?? We haven't seen each other for about 3 years! What's been with you? May I add who is the lovely lady next to you?" said Ron.  
  
  
"I wouldn't mind asking you the same, but at the moment how about we talk to Neville?"   
  
  
Neville who just approached them smiled. "Hi Hermione. How are you?"  
  
  
"Hermione?" said Ron and Harry together.  
  
  
"Yea, she's right behind you."  
  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione smiled a tall man by her side.   
  
  
"Whoa Whoa who's the major supermodel?" asked Ron.  
  
  
"Oh stop it," said Hermione.   
  
  
"Add an extra 'whoa' to that cause I'm blinded! Somebody has sure been busy," Ron commented on the elegant diamond ring on Hermione's hand.   
  
  
Hermione noticed she was blushing but she quickly said, "And If may say so myself I do believe someone else has been busy too. New Chairman of Gringotts, I'm surprised. Of course I was extremely happy for you when I read it in the news but all the same......"  
  
  
"Ha Ha. And what have you been up to lately? Last time I heard you were applying for a job here at Hogwarts."  
  
  
"Well I couldn't get one here at Hogwarts but I did get a wonderful job in the States. I'm the Charms teacher at a school in Pennsylvania. And here by side is the Transfiguration teacher Scott Duncan. Oh yes...........umm....oh gosh this feels so weird to say to you.....but he is also my husband."  
  
  
"Nice to you meet you," said Scott reaching out his hand for Ron to shake.   
  
  
"Yes, of course. Oh.... don't feel uncomfortable Hermione. Congratulations. How come you never told me?"  
  
  
"Well not a lot of people know since it was just recently and it happened so suddenly......."  
  
  
"So how long have you been teaching at this school?"  
  
  
"For about 6 years now."  
  
  
"And you Scott?"  
  
  
"About 9 years."  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
"So how about you?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
"Well this is my wife Lauren, indeed tomorrow is our 11th wedding anniversary, and Lauren is actually Percy's secretary. That's how we met. I am really happy with my job. Its fun and there's always something interesting. I don't know any specifics off the top of my head but I do know I look forward to going to work. Which is not something many would say."  
  
  
"Oh yes.... that I am sure of. Hehe." Replied Hermione.  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Neville were immersed in discussion.   
  
  
"My my who is the lovely lady?" asked Neville.  
  
  
Smiling Harry replied, " This is Cecilia, Cecilia this is Neville Longbottom. Cecilia is from Ireland," he added as an afterthought.   
  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
  
  
"Pleasure's all mine," replied Neville.   
  
  
"So Neville, how does it feel to be a headmaster of a school?" asked Harry still trying to suppress a laugh that Neville was actually the headmaster of Hogwarts.   
  
  
"At first it was a bit overwhelming but I really enjoy it. Plus I love being in the school. You know, it reminds me of our time here. Rumor says that you are an Auror. Is it true?"  
  
  
"Indeed."  
  
  
"Wow. So do you always have a case on your hand?"  
  
  
"Unfortunately yes but nowadays not so much. I'm glad the wizarding world is doing so well. But there are still the descendants of Death Eaters and you know that's always hard......."  
  
  
"I understand. Well I must run, lots of catching up to do. So if you will excuse me.... I daresay you would like to do the same? I believe I see Hermione and Ron right over there."  
  
  
"Thanks Neville. I'm sure I'll speak to you later."  
  
  
"Of course. It has been a pleasure meeting you Cecilia, please enjoy yourselves tonight."  
  
  
"Thank you Headmaster," replied Cecilia.   
  
  
"C'mon Cecilia. I'll introduce you to my best friends. I know you've met Hermione before- Remember that time in London? But you never got a chance to see Ron. He may be a little sarcastic at times but you'll just have to ignore that."  
  
  
"Don't worry," said Cecilia. "It seems like you're a little nervous. Calm down. Hehe."  
  
  
"I guess. Well let's go." Hermione was motioning them to come over.  
  
  
"Hey you guys. What's up?"  
  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron but just then the music and dancing had started. "Geez, is it necessary for the music to be so loud?" he commented.   
  
  
"This seems familiar," said Harry remembering their Yule Ball in their fourth year. "Wanna instead talk outside?" he asked the five others.   
  
  
"Sounds muuuuuuuch better,"replied Ron.  
  
  
Hermione just laughed, " You guys haven't changed one bit. Not one bit."  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! I don't know if this is a finish or if I should put a continuation but PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!! This is my first fanfic so I don't know if its any good but tell me what you think! Is it too long? Needs more detail? Anything, PLEASE!!  
  
Xoxox,  
Pixie Dust  
  
  
  



End file.
